I Don't Want to be Gay
by Tomatoes
Summary: Mitchie's mom sent her to another camp to get her away from her girlfriend. Just when Mitchie seems to fall back into being straight an old friend might change that. demena
1. So

**^^**I Don't Want to be Gay**^^**

**Mitchie's POV:**

"Young lady. Mitchie come back here!" Why can't she just leave me alone? She already threw my girlfriend out of the house without clothes. I hate her.

"Leave me alone! You've already ruined my life." She grabs my arm and makes me face her. I look down on her indignant. I'm a little taller than my mother.

"No, Mitchie. _You _are the one who's ruining your life. Can't you see that this isn't normal?"

"She makes me happy mom. I love Caitlyn." She slaps me across my face.

"_Love _Mitchie? Do you really think that you love her? When you realize that you aren't this monster that she want's you to be--"

"What monster mom? Being a lesbian? You seriously have no clue." She grins.

"Oh, I do. I'm going to get you out of this Mitchie." With that she points to my room. Oh my god I need to call Caitlyn! I meticulously walk towards my phone. Careful not to make a sound.

There's no dial tone. Shit she disconnected the phone downstairs what a bitch. I've been a nerd for the past years of my life for her little dream of me being someone great. I'm tired. This time I'm not giving up. I am fighting for Caitlyn. This time no one is going to come between us.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Honey eat." I dot a nose on my mashed potatoes. How could I think of food at this time? All I want right now is to get out of here. I hate this house. I've never left this freaking state. I feel as if I'm in a prison. This is not fair, I haven't done anything except love. Why is it so hard for my mother to understand me loving another female?

"Mitchie honey what's wrong with you?" My dad asks. Yeah, like I'm going to tell him "Mom won't let me have sex with my girlfriend." I mean how would her understand that? For all I know he still thinks that I'm a virgin. Weirdo.

"Why don't you tell him Mitchie?" My dad looks at her and then at me. Oh my god. I can't do this. I can't tell him that I'm gay. He's my daddy. I can't tell him.

"…" Please mom, please just drop it! Of course I didn't tell her that. She would slap me again and already know she's **great **at that.

"Well then you leave me no choice. David earlier today I found our daughter having…she was having _sex _with the young lady." Oh no she didn't. My dad stood from the table bewildered.

"What do you mean…is this a joke?" I shake my head and his eyes pop out. I thought that I'd have to get down and get them for him.

"Mitchie look at you dad when he speaks to you." I did so.

"Dad, I really love her." He pulls me up. My dad follows us to the living room. Oh god, are they gonna stitch me up? I heard that hurts.

"Mitchie honey. Look at me. You can't be _this_." Why can't they see the positive in this? I won't come home one day and tell them I'm pregnant.

"I'm sorry but--" He holds my face in place sternly.

"No _I'm _sorry. I'm not going to let your life go down the drain for some curiosity. Do you understand me?" I nod. "This is _not _who you are. She just confused you." Yeah, that's what it is.

"I just feel like it was so real dad. I'm so confused. When she said that she loved me I felt like I couldn't find _this _happiness anywhere else." I wasn't lying. I did have doubts my parents only made them grow.

"You can Mitchie. How many boyfriends have you had?"

"None."

"You know why? Because you don't dress your age. I promise that if we fix you up a bit you'll have to shake guys off your path. How can you be gay if you've never had a boyfriend?"

"So this is all fake? How? Mom it hurts not to be with her." She keels in front of me.

"Because you've grown fond of her. I felt like this with a friend I had her name was Stephanie. I felt this great bond towards her I never wanted to be away from her. I even got to think I was gay but I just really loved her. As a friend."

"So I just blew things out of proportion with her?" She envelopes her hands around me.

"Yes, honey. But your dad and I are here to bring you back to normal. Don't worry you'll get over this." I feel so bad now. Thank god that's a little cleared up. All I felt with Caitlyn must've been a misunderstanding. She's the first real friend that I have. The only friend I've had. That's why I'm looking forward to going back to Camp Rock for next week. I just don't know how to confront her

**___________________________________________________________________________________**

**OK YOU GUYS TELL ME HOW I DID. KNOW I NEED TO UPDATE BUT I WLL UPDATE UGLY MILEY EITHER TODAY OR TOMORROW. **

**YOU KNOW THOSE SEXY REVIEWS. Gimme them they are mine!!! **


	2. my own renaissance

**^^**My Own Renaissanve**^^**

_I am _straight! There's no need to clear things up. I just got emotionally attached to Caitlyn. That's all. I know that I got over this. I can't believe I actually thought that I was gay. This is just a story that I'll have to tell my grandkids when were bored at Christmas time. We'll al laugh at it over a cup of hot chocolate I guess everyone goes through that phase where you doubt your sexuality. It's normal.. That's what Dr. Everest told me and I choose to believe him. After all he _is _the professional.

"Mitchie honey? The bus is leaving, come give me a hug." She does so. If you're wondering where I'm at well, I'm about to get on a bus to Camp TNT. At first when I heard about it I was like Oh wow, a bomb camp. But no it stands for some thing…that I forgot. I blanked out when mom told me about it. All I was thinking about is whether I was doing the right thing. I should just have confronted Caitlyn and gone to Camp Rock.

I can't though. Go to Camp Rock? You're crazy, there's no way in hell I'm going back there. Sure it was an amazing all-girl camp but that will just be weird. I'm not a lesbian, I do not need to be with girls all of the time. I'm not weird like that. Plus how am I going to go up to Caitlyn and be like 'Hey Caitlyn, guess what I'm not gay!"

The bus ride was boring and there's no point in even talking about it. Now when I got of the bus everyone was so happy to see each other. I feel as if I was misplaced this is not where I wanted to be. Here everyone is super happy and if you haven't noticed I'm not much of a happy person. Not now at least. Not because I miss Caitlyn, _I'm not gay_, its just every time I'm in a new environment I feel like this. A little awkward.

Where the hell do you go to get your room. I just want to go and sleep until further notice. Why did I even come to this camp? I could have done this at home!

"Uh…sir--" He obviously ignores me and just keeps on talking. Well that's rude!! "Excuse me ma'am?" She ignores me too! "Sir!" A guy in a green polka do shirt that I hope they don't make us wear turns around to face me. Smile on his lips.

"Hello ma'am. Are you looking for someone?" I shake my head. "Well how can I help you?"

"I'd like to know how to get in my room. How do we get our room key?" He clears his throat.

"Well you see that line over there near the food stand?" I nod. "You have to wait there." turn around annoyed not even whispering a 'thank-you.'

Ugh this line is going to take forever! I join the back and just stare at the place where I will spend two months of my life. It's a big place. Bigger than Camp Rock. It actually looks nothing like Camp Rock. Maybe I'll like this place after all.

* * *

_One hour later _

What the hell is wrong with this people? Are they pulling the key out of their asses? It's been an hour and I'm at the same spot as before. I sure do hope that lunch is not the same way. I'm cranky when my tummy's empty. Well look at the bright side. I get a room for myself! My mom thought it was a good idea to be by myself. She said this trip was about me getting over that phase I went through. I know I'll do alright.

"Name?" The guy in a similar shirt as the guy before asked.

"Mitchie Torres." he looks down at a roster he holds eagerly. Everyone in this camp is just so dandy! Maybe I'll have fun. No, Mitchie you WILL have fun. This summer will just be about me and getting new friends it'll be like a new beginning. I'll forget everything. No need to think about any of what happened. It's gone. All gone. This trip will be like my own renaissance.

"Ok, you have room is going to be A-23. You're roommate will arrive in a couple of minutes I bet. I hope you're ready to--"

"Roommate?" He nods confused.

"Yes, her nam--" I run my hand trough my hair.

"I asked for a room by myself." I could hear the chatter behind me but I'm almost sure I have nothing to do with their topic.

"Well we're all full this summer and we didn't have room. I'm sure you and your roommate will have an amazing summer. This way you won't be all alone." I smile and just make my way to my room with the key in my hand. I can do this. It's just a girl. What's the worst that can happen?

I can totally handle this. Of course I can this is a new me. Rather this is the _real _me. That Mitchie I thought I was went down the drain. A-19, A-21 and A-23! Hello my sweet home for the next 2 months.

Oh, well this is simple. It looks like a normal hotel room, of course if you take out the room service, the fine champagne and of course the 5-star cable. There's no T.V. here! Once again relax, Mitchie. This is a camp, who watch TV in a camp?

Balancing my weight and my luggage, which is only about a sport bag full, is so hard. I think I should gain some weight. Looking at myself in the mirror I lift up my shirt. Yeah, maybe I don't look _that _bad. I'm just very weak.

So…I guess I should take a quick shower before we do all normal camp activities. I walk in to the, incredibly clean restroom. The towels, soaps, mini-shampoos everything has a TNT stamped on it. I strip myself off my clothes and stand under the shower expecting the freezing water to fall. Just like Camp Rock my water was below cero degrees I always expected ice to drop on my head while showering.

Crap, hot water!!! Yes, ok, I'm officially coming back next year! I don't think I've ever been to a camp where they had _hot _water, not just warm, Hot water! I reach for the TNT soap and start rubbing it on my body. That's probably not a good idea since I have a roommate. Whatever, she probably brought her own soap. If not then too bad because I am hiding this one. It's _mine._

I rinsed the soap out of my body for the third time and stepped out of the shower. Ha, it's all foggy. I can't even see!

Ow, I fall flat on my back against the unforgiving floor. I spot my clothes on the floor and pick them up. I'm such a dork. Maybe that's one of the reason why I don't have many friends. If any.

After laughing at my self for three minutes I decide to rinse again and finally go butt-naked to the room. Who cares? My roommate's not--

"Mitchie?"

* * *

**HAHA. How you guys doing? I think I will update this story more often. Maybe I will ignore my other stories for a bit and get to chapter 5 with this one. Yeah I should do that. Ok, anyways. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and don't worry I have a lot planned out for this story. That's a promise! **

**Until then tell me all you need to say. REVIEW!!!! Please!**


	3. starts

**^^**Starts**^^**

Sudden realization: a sudden intuitive leap of understanding, especially through an ordinary but striking occurrence

* * *

"Mitchie?"

"Mickey?" Mikayla is giggling at my position right now. When I hear my name from her mouth my clothes dropped and I don't know whether to cover my breast or my you-know-what. I, stupidly enough, went for my breast and left that uncovered. She clenches her jaw trying to hold a laugh and turns around. I take this as a perfect opportunity to grab my sport bag.

Should of just worn what I had on previously. So what if it were a waste of time to apply the dirt _back _on my body? At least I wouldn't have gone through this.

I close the door behind me to find myself face-to-face to a TNT labeled towel. Well that's nice. I snatch the towel from it's hanger and dry my body. I swear I should seriously get some contacts or something. I think I'm kinda blind. Let's see what to wear? I look at myself in the mirror.

I can't believe Mikayla is here. That's so freaking random. I mean out of nowhere I end up having a roommate. Not just any roommate. My best friend from Texas. We've known each other since birth but I came to Arkansas and well she moved to Hollywood in search of her dreams. We tried to talk over the phone but I got to involved in school work and she didn't have time with auditions and all that crap.

Still…Mikayla _here_. She's definitely crushed her old shell and gotten a completely different one. She grew…everywhere. Her breasts are bigger, her bums actually there and she's taller. Her hair cascades down her back glorious and as dark as Hitler's heart. She's so pretty. I can't even believe I recognized her. What if she isn't Mikayla? No, no it is. How the hell would she have recognized me? No other way!

I walk out to the room and I'm knocked out of my own head by Mikayla's hands circumnavigating my torso. A sensual rose fragrance forces It's way up my nostrils. The hug is tight but kind to my body. She rubs her hands up my spine and I recoil, bumping our bodies slightly.

"Wow, Mitchie. I can't believe it's you!" She presses her hands tighter around me dilating the numbness around my body.

"Uh…I found a towel." Ok, now what in the world was that? She ends the hug a little bit of giggles left in her.

"A little late for that. I saw everything. Would have given me a lap dance first." I ice out.

"That's not funny." She covers her mouth and drops on the bed. A toothy grins possessing her features I can't hold it in my and my lips tremble. It really was funny.

"We're not telling about this." Mikayla throws her hands around me again.

"I can't believe you're here. It's been so long!"

"I know, I tried calling you billions of times. What happened?" She tightens her lip in query expression.

"I don't know, life?" The typical Mikayla. She's only changed on the outside. She's never been the type that yielded to anything at all. Her parents never had an absolute control over her. Not that she was a rebel but if Mikayla wanted to be famous so be it. Her mom didn't intervene at all. "But now we have no excuses. We should make up for all the years we've been apart!" She grinned. A new thing in Mikayla. She now seemed more confident than she ever was. It's like she knows she's hot…I-I mean decent looking.

* * *

**JUST A QUICK LITLE UPDATE.**

**TELL ME HOW YOU GUYS FEEL!!!**

**I PROMISE THAT I WILL POST SOON. REALY. I PROMISE BUT YOU KNOW GUYS YOU'LL HAVE TO GET THROUGH ME THROUGH THE REVIEWS YOU GIVE ME. THAT'S THE ONLY WAY REALLY...**


End file.
